POR TI
by zephyr hb
Summary: Un viejo enemigo regresa buscando algo, y un antiguo error puede repetise, sin embargo, Sailor moon esta aqui para evitarlo, y no esta sola. Slash, yaoi y no, no tiene que ver con endimion.


Hey, que cuentan?

Aqui les tengo otra más de mis historias que llegan en lapsos de locura total, este es un nuevo fic que trata.. bueno, veanlo ustedes. Como advertencia es Yaoi y etc etc... asi que Homofobicos No lean. Por otro lado, es una historia que podria explicar muchas de las lagunas de la serie, como por que jodidos perdieron ante el megaverso si eran mas chuchas que ellos no?

Si no me entendieron, ni me pregunten, que la verdad yo tambien me confundi con eso.

Disfruten.

* * *

**POR TI

* * *

**

Lo que duele

La oscuridad se extendía por toda su visión, solo podía sentir un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, ya no tenia deseos de nada, su vida en verdad ya había terminado mucho antes de que su corazón se detuviera.

De repente, una luz se puede ver a lo lejos, es calida y suave… pero poco importa ya, se siente algo húmedo en sus mejillas. Probablemente lagrimas.

.-Sálvalo –esa era su voz, pero no tenia ni idea de que estaba hablando.

.-No, no puedo hacerlo –la persona que le respondió lo hizo con una voz firme, pero en su timbre, se podía ver cuanto estaba sufriendo.

.-Si puedes…. Yo se que si puedes, las salvaste a todos…. Y muchos estaban igual que él.

.-…Podría… si, pero no debo, tu más que nadie debe saberlo.

¿De que estaban hablando, y ¿por qué dolía tanto su pecho, no podía respirar.

.-Por… favor… -y ahora pudo escuchar claramente su propio llanto.

Dolía tanto.

Ojala pudiera ver algo. Que raro, porque la luz solo parecía convivir con las sombras, y no había ninguna figura en ella, como si fuera el sol… o la luna.

.-Selamir…. No llores… por favor.

Pero el llanto se escucho por unos segundos más, era un llanto desesperante.

.-Snif…. Nunca,… nunca te he pedido nada… siempre…siempre he sabido cual es mi lugar… Por favor… sálvalo, quitale sus poderes, bo-borra su memoria, dale otro cuerpo… Lo que sea…

.-….

.-Por favor… es lo único que te he pedido.

.-¿Tanto lo amas¿Lo amas tanto que arriesgarías la vida de todo un planeta por él?

.-…. Puedes quitarle su magia, -dijo su voz ya desesperada- sus dones… hacerlo sordo o ciego si lo deseas… pero sálvalo.

La luz se volvió más calida y sintió un poco de consuelo.

.-Ni yo, en la plenitud de mi poder, puedo hacer eso. Podría intentar sellar su fuerza, pero el sello no duraría mucho, podría poner su alma en otro cuerpo… pero no tendría caso… su poder es interior, ya has visto como quedo su cuerpo. Y tarde o temprano,…

.-SALVALO.

.-…Selamir… te lo preguntare una vez más. ¿Lo amas tanto que arriesgarías la vida de todos¿Condenarías el mundo a la incertidumbre?

.-…Si.

La luz se volvió mas fuerte que antes, destellándolo.

.-¿A pesar de que sabes que no te ama?

.-…Si.

No podía ver nada, incluso con los ojos cerrados, la luz entraba en su retina y veía todo blanco, pero no lastimaba sus ojos.

.-¿Inclusive,… arriesgarías la vida de tu reina y tu nueva familia?

.-Si.

.-Entonces…

Y por un momento, al saber que todo estaría bien, se dejo abrasar por la luz.

.-DESPIERTA!

Abrió los ojos de put…. Digo, de un solo golpe, y la luz… La maldita luz del sol que SI lastimaba, penetro en sus ojos de una sola vez.

.-HAAAAA, MIS OJITOS.

.-Te lo mereces por quedarte dormido hasta tarde sabiendo que tu linda hermanita te quiere hacer un favor llevándote a la preparatoria.

El chico miro hacia su "querida" hermana para ver como esta estaba ya vestida, su cabello rubio y agarrado en dos… chongos? Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca se había cambiado el peinado en todo lo que llevaba él de vida y esos 15 años si contaban. Aunque había que admitir que ya se había convertido en toda un mujer… sobre todo por el anillo de compromiso que estaba en su mano.

Si, si, muy lindo…

.-Serena, yo quería seguir durmiendo un poco más, cabeza de chorlito.

La rubia lo volteo a ver feo y más rápido de lo que se lee, el chico recibió un golpe en la nuca.

.-Auch!

.-No se porque me preocupo. Aquí el que tenia ganas de ir a la preparatoria eras tu, si mal no recuerdas Sami, YO ya estoy en la universidad.

Y sip, era cierto, ahora que recordaba, estaba ansioso porque ya casi iba a comenzar la prepa y le había pedido a su hermana que lo llevara a conocer el lugar.

.-Ya voy –dijo el chico levantándose.

* * *

En un lugar lejano, dominado por las sombras... Se puede ver correr a una especie de bestia, mezcla de chacal y hiena, en su hocico tiene atrapado un pedaso de carne, parece la pata de otro animal igual.

Se escuchan feroces ruidos provenientes de su espalda y el animal echa a correr con su presa apretada fuertemente entre sus fauces. Por un momento parece que todo va bien, el extraño animal comerá esta noche. Pero antes de poder cantar victoria, dos bestias iguales aparecen frente a él y se ve forzado a tomar otro rumbo.

Corre sorteando agujeros en la tierra seca e inhóspita, es increíble que algo más pueda vivir ahí, un grupo de rocas se eleva más adelante, y el animal, por instinto, corre hacia ahí, tal vez pueda encontrar protección en alguna grieta. Pero cuando llega, solo se ve una imponente pared de piedra.

La bestia voltea, y deja la presa en el suelo dispuesta a defenderse hasta el último instante, y es rodeada por sus dos compañeras.

El primer ataque se da cuando una de ellas se lanza al cuello de la otra y su compañera se une a la pelea en cuanto ve cual de ellas es la más débil, si juegan bien sus cartas, tal vez podrán compartir el cadáver de la otra.

La pelea es detenida de repente, los tres seres levantan la nariz al aire y respiran antes de que su piel se erice.

Un viento frió recorre el lugar. No seria extraño si fuera de noche, cuando la temperatura bajaba a los cero o menos dos grados, pero por las mañanas y tardes la temperatura se elevaba hasta los cuarenta o cincuenta, e incluso a veces, hasta los setenta.

Poco a poco, frente a ellos, un portal interdimencional comenzó a formarse, y cuando tuvo el tamaño necesario, una mano enguantada atravesó por el.

Las bestias se congelaron al no saber que hacer, y solo comenzaron a gruñir amenazadoramente mientras el hombre salía por completo del portal.

Era alto y rubio, su vestidura elegante estaba sucia y raída, y una mueca de dolor estaba en su rostro. Cayo de rodillas al piso mientras se sostenía el costado derecho con fuerza. Y un olor familiar y agradable lleno la nariz de los espectadores.

Sangre.

El sujeto estaba herido y eso era algo que no podían dejar pasar, así que después d pensarlo un poco, uno de los animales ataco.

El hombre levanto la vista en una fracción de tiempo y levanto la mano golpeando fuertemente la cabeza de su adversario, que se rompió con un chasquido.

Las otras bestias solo observaron unos instantes, aguardando… el sujeto no se movía y el olor a comida los estaba llamando contra todo pronóstico.

Coman… -fue lo único que dijo el sujeto antes de patear el cadáver de su presa frente a ellas.

Al principio, el miedo fue más fuerte que el hambre, pero en cuestión de instantes, uno de los animales se acerco al charco de sangre que había formado su excompañera y comenzó a lamer, esperando una reacción por parte del extraño.

Al no haber, los dos animales se disputaron la carne.

.-Justo como en casa. –dijo Jadeite antes de sonreír para si mismo.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
